


Well It Could Have Been Worse

by caitrionabh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, What were they thinking?, i mean if you squint it could be hongice, who trusted them with a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland and Hong Kong end up babysitting Sealand for the evening. Things go about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well It Could Have Been Worse

Iceland sighed as he walked into Sweden and Finland’s home, holding a few grocery bags. 

Hanatamago ran into the hall to investigate and upon realizing who it was, left, completely disinterested in Iceland, who was removing his shoes before making his way into the kitchen with the food. When he entered the kitchen he was greeted by a frazzled looking Hong Kong and a very obvious absence.

"Where’s Sealand?" he asked Hong Kong as he put the food away and noticed his boyfriend flinch out of the corner of his eye. "Hong," he began, a warning tone in his voice, "Where is Sealand?"

Hong Kong didn’t answer and Iceland turned to face him with a demanding stare.

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly and avoiding looking directly at Iceland, Hong Kong replied, “Well he’s definitely somewhere in the house.”

"YOU LOST HIM?"

"No! Like I said he’s in the house. That’s not lost."

"I was gone for 15 minutes! How did you lose him?" Iceland cried, taking a step towards Hong Kong.

Raising his hands defensively, Hong Kong replied “I told you, he’s not lost. We were playing hide and seek and he’s just really good at it.”

Iceland buried his face in his hands and groaned, “Finland is gonna kill me.”

Paling slightly at the reminder Hong Kong moved towards Iceland and patted his shoulder. “He’ll only kill us if he knows.” he reassured. “So we just have to find Sealand before they get back okay?”

"Okay."

"And I have a surefire way to find him."

Iceland raised an eyebrow at that.

"Don’t give me that look Ice. I got this."

"If you’re sure." Iceland said uncertainly. "What are you gonna do?"

Hong Kong grinned, “I’m gonna bribe him out. And I have just the reward.”

Warily observing the slightly manic grin his boyfriend wore, Iceland wondered whether it had ever been safe to leave a child with him. Shrugging he decided to let Hong Kong try his plan out. 

He was just going to go read and pretend that they didn’t exist for the next hour.

About 30 minutes later he heard the unmistakable sounds of Sealand’s laughter followed by shushes and muffled giggles. Concerned for the safety of the house, Iceland decided that he’d better investigate. Setting down his book he moved into the front room where he found Sealand and Hong Kong both struggling to muffle laughter and holding a phone.

"What are you two doing?" he inquired.

"Prank calling, Eyebrows!" Sealand replied with a level of malicious glee that only a child can manage.

Turning to Hong Kong, Iceland asked, “That was your bribe? How did you even know it would work?”

Hong Kong shrugged and answered, “Well in my experience anyone who’s spent time living with England enjoys messing with the old man.”

Jumping onto Hong Kong’s back and wrapping his arms around his neck Sealand gleefully described the call to England, including the various insults made about the man’s eyebrows. Iceland decided that it wasn’t worth his life to point out that both of the people in front of him had inherited that very trait. He was about to ask the boy to relinquish his grip on Hong Kong - who appeared to be struggling to breathe - when they heard the door opening.

"Mama! Papa!" Sealand cried, running over to his parents and being scooped up by Sweden.

"Hello, Sea." Sweden said, and then "I’m gonna take him to get ready for bed."

"Alright." Finland agreed. "I’ll sort out these two then."

Sweden nodded before carrying a chattering Sealand from the room.

Smiling fondly, Finland turned back to the two teens. “I hope he wasn’t much trouble.”

"Nah." said Hong Kong "He’s energetic, but a good kid."

"We were fine." Iceland added.

"Thank you both so much for helping."

As they reassured Finland that it hadn’t been a problem, Sealand came skidding back into the room, this time wearing pyjamas.

"Dad said I had to thank you for looking after me."

Hong Kong bent down to Sealand’s height. “No problem dude. You’re a pretty awesome kid. Now we have to go, so goodnight!”

They said their goodnights and right as they were about to escape they heard Sealand utter a terrifying sentence behind them.

"Can they babysit me from now on?"


End file.
